


My Favourite Part

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Hinata had the most gorgeous hair Tenten had ever seen. [Tenten x Hinata] FemslashFeb2021 - Day 21 Prompt: Hair
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	My Favourite Part

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: A short wee piece for FemslashFeb2021 ^_^
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Tenten x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> FemslashFeb2021 - Day 21 Prompt: Hair

Hinata had the most gorgeous hair Tenten had ever seen, even compared to Neji's which she was bewitched by in her Genin days.

Long, full, thick, straight, violet, beautiful locks that seemed to draw your eye immediately by their undeniable uniqueness.

The weapons mistress moved forward to plant a teasing kiss to the purple strands and she heard Hinata giggle lightly at the action, only spurring her on to rub her face in her hair making the younger girl laugh brightly. The brunette would swear up and down her hair always smelt like fresh blackcurrants, how the younger girl managed it she had still to discover.

The only thing more beautiful about Hinata than her hair was her laugh.

"Tenten," the younger girl said through her giggles. "Are you fin-finished?" She asked in reference to the older girl brushing out her hair before their headed into the bathhouse to join Sakura and Ino. "We ne-need to g-go."

"I'll never be finished playing with your hair Hinata. It's just so beautiful," the weapons user planted a single kiss to a few strands she had caught in her fingertips then. "Just like the rest of you."

The Hyuga heiress turned her upper body to look at the brunette then and she smiled; a pure smile filled with love and affection, that made her white orbs sparkle with happiness, and Tenten found herself smiling too.

The weapons mistress was wrong; her smile was even better than her hair and her laugh _combined_ ; and that was saying something.


End file.
